This invention relates, generally, to apparatus for dispensing feed, generally dry feed such as corn (referred to as “game feed” or “feed”), to wildlife for the purpose of attracting the wildlife to a particular location. Such apparatus are commonly known as “game feeders.” For example, such game feeders are commonly used to dispense corn to attract deer to a particular location in proximity to a hunting stand, for hunting purposes.
While such game feeders have taken many forms, one common form is the broadcast type feeder, which has a feed container or reservoir which feeds corn or other feed by gravity to a rotating spinner plate, having vanes thereon. The spinner plate is driven by an electric motor, usually battery powered, which turns on at desired times (usually controlled by a timer). The spinner plate throws the corn out some distance from the feeder. Many prior art feeders of this type are elevated several feet above the ground, to aid in broadcasting the corn and in an effort to limit unwanted taking of the corn by varmints.
A common issue with game feeders is the unwanted eating of the corn, while still in the feeder, by unwanted vermin, such as raccoons, squirrels, etc., combined with the destruction of the game feeder by vermin such as wild hogs and bears. Raccoons can be a particularly difficult animal to deal with, as their mobility and dexterity in use of their paws (which are nearly like a human hand) permits them to reach onto and into surfaces to steal corn. Other varmints that either steal corn or other feed, or interfere with the game feeder itself, are squirrels, opossums, birds, etc.
Common game feeders have a number of limitations:                elevated feeders pose issues with loading the feeder with corn, as heavy bags of corn must be lifted up to pour into the feeder        elevated feeders are prone to being knocked over by feral hogs and bears, and when the feeder is on the ground the corn can be pilfered by varmints such as raccoons and the like        the exposed motors, batteries, timers, spinner plates, etc. of common feeders are frequently damaged by varmints, particularly raccoons        varmints, particularly squirrels and raccoons, are able to reach into the area of the feeder from which the corn flows, and even if the feeder is not damaged can eat significant amounts of corn        exposed motors, wiring, timers/controls, and spinner plates are subject to weather damage        if simply placed on the ground, unsecured, the feeders are easily knocked over by bears, hogs, cows, etc.        
Suffice to suggest that known prior art feeders have a number of limitations which result in loss of the expensive corn to unwanted animals, and/or destruction of the feeder itself by animals.